doctor paws (discontinued)
by rossyKitti
Summary: somehow the doctor, rory, amy, and riversong got transported into the warriors world as cats.
1. crash

_**Disclaimer: I only own skyclan's cats, hollowfern, and rivermelody. **_

The doctor's POV

"no! we're crashing!" a bolt of lightning shot out of the time vortex and struck the TARDIS.

"help!" Amy and Rory were holding onto each other for dear life, while River was trying to help land the TARDIS. Suddenly we crashed into a tree and the world got bigger.

"did we get miniaturized or something?" I had my eyes closed and was laying on the floor. Then someone's tail flicked in my face. …

wait? A tail? I opened my eyes and saw three cats laying in front of me. A golden tabby with brown paws was glaring at me. That had to be River. Then a fluffy ginger she-cat and a sandy brown tom's tails were wound together. That must be Amy and Rory. I looked at my own paws and saw they were dark brown. "we've been turned into cats!"

"and you still manage to keep the stupid bowtie." River growled.

"hey, bowties are cool." I swished my tail back and forth.

"are you really going to have this argument now? Even though I'm on River's side." Amy got to her paws.

"good point. Let's see what's going on outside." Taking the sonic in my mouth, I opened the TARDIS door. "oh, hello."

"you are trespassing on Skyclan territory." A white she-cat was sniffing the front of the TARDIS. She had a black ear tip, a black tail tip, and a star on her cheek, and a diamond on her hip. "my name is icesky, deputy of Skyclan."

_**A/n: I thought I'd put the doctor in a new interesting situation. I don't know if it will turn out good and I'll only add more chapters if you ask for them. So please review. **_:{)


	2. becoming a warrior

A/n: sorry for the long wait since the last update. I hadn't decided if it was going to be a one shot or more.

**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who or warriors. I own skyclan's individual cats. **

"Skyclan?" the doctor looked confused.

"Who in the bloody universe is Skyclan?" River walked up behind the doctor. She had somehow managed to use her handcuffs to attach her gun to her fur.

"What is that?" icesky looked wary of River's gun. "Skyclan is one of the great clans of the new forest, alongside nightclan." She stood proudly and fluffed out her tail.

"Is there trouble?" a light and dark brown pointed tom ran lightly up. Ivorypaw and hailpaw are waiting to continue with the patrol."

"No, I've got it covered. Pineflight, you continue with the patrol, and I will escort these, _cats, _to Lichenstar."

"Ok icesky. See you back in camp." Pineflight purred, nuzzling his mate's cheek.

"Bye, check the far border as well," she called back to her patrols retreating tails. "Why have you intruded into the heart of skyclan's territory?" she mewed gruffly while turning to face the doctor and his companions.

"Like I said, we crashed." The doctor waved his tail, gesturing toward the smoking TARDIS.

Icesky snorted in frustration. "Really? That must be work of starclan then. I don't see stars in your fur, where are you from?"

"Gallifrey."

"Is that a forest?"

"No, welll, we have forests."

"It doesn't seem like such a small group of you pose a threat, follow me to meet Lichenstar." Icesky turned on her tail and led the way at a brisk pace to the Skyclan camp.

"Take me to your leader. Ha! I've always wanted to say that!" the doctor chuckled.

The five cats padded through the woods until finally they emerged into a sandy gorge. Walking alongside the river they passed another group of cats going in the opposite direction, while they were on the other side of the river.

"Good morning icesky."

"Moonsong."

"Who are those cats, and what is that brown one wearing?" moonsong, the head cat of the other patrol, asked.

"It's a bowtie, bowties are cool." The doctor hissed indignantly.

"What in starclan's name is a bowtie?" moonsong hissed back.

"It's something cool."

"Ok, break it up. Don't start something you cant stop." Amy walked in front of the doctor, blocking his view of moonsong.

"I am in control of this patrol!" icesky bristled. Turning to moonsong she meowed, "they are just some rouges I found wandering near a blue box. No need to worry, they wont find their way into your territory." Walking away she called back, "see you at the gathering tomorrow." Then she continued to lead the four cats away.

A/n: also please note that for now the chapters will probably be short.


	3. sorry

sorry this is an authors note chapter. i just wanted to let everyone know that i havent been able to upload until now because my computer broke. everything is fine now that i have a new one though. i will be uploading new chapters soon if people want me too. should i keep going with this story? or shoud i work on new stuff please tell me. thanks

-jenny


End file.
